Admitting Your Feelings
by MissPopuri
Summary: Derek has kept his love for Casey to himself, but is he able to keep it forever?


**A/N: A Dasey oneshot that I couldn't put into any other story.

* * *

**

Admitting Your Feelings

_Why did I decide to go out with Truman again? I forget. He had nothing good to offer me, and I should avoid him, right?. Unfortunately, I looked into his eyes, and I get confused again. I am hypnotized by his blue eyes. He is like a drug that I can't help but take, but I don't want to be addicted to him anymore. My friends and family tried to tell me that he was no good for me, and I try to tell them that I wanted to get away from him; however, it doesn't come out right, and I end up backsassing my own mother about a double standard that doesn't even exist. She had always been there for me, and I can't believe how horrible I have been to her. I fail as a daughter. I can't believe I have finally admitted that I have failed at something in my life. Derek had failed grade one, and he was okay with that. Had I just compared myself to Derek? How could I even stoop that low? He and I are nothing alike. Only when he is worried about his precious Hockey scholarship, he gets hung up on his grades. I, on the other hand, have worried about grades all my life. I get straight-A's and have the highest GPA in our class. How can I, the smartest girl from SJS, be so misled into thinking that Truman was a good guy? Truman had been a scumbucket all along, as Marti had so kindly put his behavior. I love that little girl. She says and does whatever is on her mind._

"Watch it, Klutzilla!" Derek's voice echoed, as Casey walked by Derek's chair and tripped over him without knowing what she was doing.

"Sorry Derek. I was busy thinking."

Derek pulled his legs up from the floor where Casey tripped over him. "Well, you should stop thinking and watch where you're going."

"You should have warned me I was going to trip."

"Maybe I was too busy paying attention to the game."

Casey turned to look at the Hockey game playing on the tv. She made a disgusted face, got up and went to sit on the couch. "I thought you had a date with Emily tonight."

"I did."

"Weren't you going to be spending the night with her?"

Derek turned and stared at her for a second before returning his attention to the tv. "Don't you remember the rules?"

"What rules? Oh those," Casey shrugged her shoulders, "they went out the window when you decided to date my best friend. Emily kind of called earlier today asking what she should wear tonight when you spent the night."

No one noticed Derek tense up when Derek shifted his eyes over to Casey. "Emily talked to you about me and her?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know if I could go shopping with her for some sexy lingerie. She thought I could help make a good impression on you. I had to decline that offer though because I would rather not imagine you undressing my best friend."

"It isn't like you would have to watch me undress Emily, you know."

"It's the principle, Derek. I don't feel comfortable buying things with friends if they are going to be enjoyed by members of my own family." Derek's face falls a little bit.

"What's wrong with that? I know a few people who buy lingerie with their friends even though they are going to be enjoyed by their own brothers. You shouldn't be so prudish, Casey."

"How am I being prudish?"

"You refused to help Emily buy lingerie to entice me to sleep with her, and you said that it was wrong for you to interfere in my pleasure," Derek continued, "oh yeah, that sounded a little contradictory because you always butt into my private life."

Flabberghasted, Casey countered, "I didn't think Emily liked you that way anymore to be quite honest. I thought she was still pining over Sheldon. I didn't want Emily to rebound on you."

Derek laughs, "Rebound? They broke up after Junior Prom. We didn't start going out until after Senior Prom."

Casey was at a loss for words. There was no way she could say anything else on that subject. Derek noticed her silence and went back to watching hockey.

"I didn't sleep with her, Case." He said without looking at her.

Casey only stared at him in shock.

"When I kissed her good night, it was more of a friendly kiss than a passionate one. She tried to pull me in closer to kiss her again, but I couldn't pull myself together to match her."

Casey's mouth dropped open.

"Your silence is deafening, Case. Nothing to say? I thought you would be making fun of me for being such a playboy but can't even get it on with the girl next door." He finally turns his head to look at her, hoping for a response.

After a long pause, Casey answered, "I don't know what to say, Derek. You kind of caught me off guard."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"Why couldn't you be with Emily?"

Derek met Casey's eyes, momentarily lost in the beautiful blue shine. "I...I..." He blushed and turned back to the tv. Casey got up from her place on the couch and went over to kneel down next to Derek.

As she placed her hand on his arm, she asked, "Come on, Derek, you can tell me. If you didn't want to be with Emily, there has to be a reason," Casey turned his face to have him look at her, "I'm your stepsister and friend, please tell me." She noticed Derek's eyes had gotten very watery. He brushed her arm off him, got up from his chair, and beat his fist against the pole in the foyer.

"I can't."

Casey walked over to place her hand on his shoulder, "Why not?"

"I can't tell you," Derek shrugged off her hand.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Without turning around, Derek shook a little bit, two stray tears ran down his face. "I really want to be left alone, Casey."

Casey turned him around to look at her. "Derek, please talk to me. It isn't healthy to keep feelings bottled up inside. Who are you in love with?"

"I said, 'Go away, Casey!'" Derek replied, anger masked the stray tears.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"I won't leave until you spill."

Shook up with rage, Derek decided to spill the beans. "I have been in love with someone for a while now. She never would give me the time of a day if I told her outright how I felt about her. She has taken a special place in my heart that cannot be filled by anyone. Don't mind me if I refuse to give you the name, but she is to remain completely clueless as to how I feel."

Casey stared at him again, completely taken aback. "You want to keep your feelings bottled up. It could kill you, ya know."

"I'd rather have it kill me than be rejected by the one girl I have ever truly loved."

"You are so stubborn, Derek, I am only trying to help you."

"Can I say this any more generously? Butt out of my private life," Derek's eyes got clearer, and he pulled away from Casey hoping to get away from her. She grabbed him by the arm though and held steady to him.

"I won't let you go that easily, Mister."

Derek turned to look at her and did something he had only dreamed of doing. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. As he did, he pulled her closer to him. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other running his fingers through her hair. Casey was shocked by this at first, but the intensity of his kiss made her melt into him. She let go of his arm, only to have her own arms become entwined around his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

At that moment, Marti came downstairs for a glass of water, saw them, and proudly announced, "I told you, Daphne, there is no way they could stay away from each other for very long. You lost this bet."

Derek and Casey broke apart at the exclamation of Marti and smiled at one another.

"So are you going to tell me who you are in love with?" Casey asked, sweetly.

This was only to be answered by Derek's trademark smirk as he brought his lips back to hers.


End file.
